


Successful Life

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Senku Ishigami loved science, everyone who knew him could see that. Consequently, he loved logic and common sense as well.It was clear to him that these three concepts made life easier for human beings, although unfortunately, he knew that not everyone could be as intelligent as he was. Most people were carried away by uncontrolled impulses and feelings. He would love to say that he surrounded himself with people with the same ideology, but unfortunately, his best friends were part of that irrational group that was controlled by their emotions.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Successful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J. my bff, she helped me a lot. If you notice any mistake it’s totally mine, she is awesome.
> 
> And just to clarify, English is not my native language.

Senku Ishigami loved science, everyone who knew him could see that. Consequently, he loved logic and common sense as well.

It was clear to him that these three concepts made life easier for human beings, although unfortunately, he knew that not everyone could be as intelligent as he was. Most people were carried away by uncontrolled impulses and feelings. He would love to say that he surrounded himself with people with the same ideology, but unfortunately, his best friends were part of that irrational group that was controlled by their emotions.

// x //

He was about five years old when he met Taiju and he became interested in the rocket prototype that Senku was mounting in the park. At first he did not pay much attention to Taiju’s personality, being the first friend he had — his age, because Byakuya being his father didn’t count at all—; he liked how easy Taiju was to impress, the simple yet energetic way he supported Senku to try one more time any time an experiment failed. It was not until one occasion that he saw Taiju running in the park, turning around the multipurpose court, changing his sneakers every time he finished touring the circuit, constantly running and changing shoes, that Senku wondered what kind of friend he had made.

“What are you doing?” Senku asked as he approached him, carefully arranging the wheelbarrow that loaded his work tools.

“Hello Senku” Taiju smiled showing his teeth, one was missing in his upper jaw. “My dad gave me these new tennis shoes, and I want to see if I run faster with them.”

Senku raised his eyebrows, it seemed like an interesting experiment. He looked at the worn pair of tennis shoes that Taiju was wearing momentarily, compared it to the new shoes, which had a more sporty, ergonomic and comfortable design, paying special attention to the soles, they had more arch support. He supposed that Taiju’s theory must be true, but he was still intrigued by the idea of testing it.

“I'll help you,” he said solemnly, from his wheelbarrow he took out a metal chronometer. “You are going to do three laps of the court with each pair of tennis shoes: one walking, one jogging, and one last running. I will write down how long it takes you in each one, at the end I will make an average of the results.”

“Let's do it!” Taiju agreed.

It was disappointing to see that Taiju did the same timing regardless of footwear. Senku scratched his ear with his little finger, shaking his head no to his friend.

“How strange,” he commented, “I thought you would be faster with the improved support of your new shoes.”

Taiju scratched the back of his neck as if he hadn't understood the whole statement.

“Are you saying flames don't make me faster?” He raised his foot to show the fire design of his tennis shoes.

Senku almost dropped the chronometer.

But hey, he got used to Taiju without problems. They were very young anyway.

When he met Yuzuriha in kindergarten, he quickly realized that the girl was smarter than his friend.

“Ew, Yuzuriha, drop that,” Senku pleaded with concern.

The little girl released the frog she had been holding a few inches from her face, the poor amphibian leaping away quickly, getting lost in the tall grass of the patio.

“In the movie I watched yesterday, the princess kissed a toad and turned him into a prince.”

“Toads don't transform into humans, that's fiction. Besides, that wasn't even a toad, it was a frog.”

“Oh.”

Maybe she wasn’t.

Well, at least she was great at crafts.

// x //

He was older, surrounded by people with already more developed minds, when he met Chrome and Kohaku, that was at the age of twelve, in the first year of high school.

Despite being from the country and having different personalities than Taiju and Yuzuriha, Senku found that his new friends shared certain virtues with them: optimism, energy, and loyalty that they displayed on a daily basis. Needless to say, Senku quickly took a liking to them.

Too bad they shared the lack of logic and common sense as well.

Senku became uncomfortable at Kohaku's penetrating gaze, the girl had been acting strange since lunchtime began.

“What?” He asked at last, “do I have something on my face?”

“It's nothing,” Kohaku replied angrily, looking back at the bowl of almonds she had brought for lunch.

Chrome laughed.

“She's hungry,” he informed Senku, “the poor Gorilla was freaking out because she tried on a Ruri’s dress and it didn't fit.”

Kohaku turned red.

“You don't need to diet,” Senku pointed out. That is to say, it was obvious, Kohaku was an athlete since childhood, her body did not have any extra fat, rather she was muscular, unlike Ruri, who was very thin but her lack of physical activity was noticeable.

“Idiots,” Kohaku muttered in annoyance. She grabbed her things and stormed off.

Senku sighed. Kohaku was a girl after all, and girls were incomprehensible.

On the other hand, Chrome was, without a doubt, the only one Senku could consider his equal when it came to scientific interest. Chrome had grown up without the scientific facilities that Byakuya had given him, so Senku did not misjudge him for not having the same level of knowledge, on the contrary, he was happy to be a motivation for Chrome's intellectual development.

Chrome had become, along with Taiju, an essential member of his experiment team. He knew that with their help, he could achieve whatever goal they set for themselves.

There was only one thing he could say that Chrome disappointed him. The ridiculous way he always behaved with Ruri, Kohaku's older sister. Not even Taiju was that awkward with Yuzuriha.

The incident he remembered the most was once when Kohaku invited them to her home to do homework. Ruri had done the same with her high school classmates. Senku was not bothered by the presence of strangers in the room, after all, both groups worked in relative silence, only talking to explain things they did not understand.

Chrome, on the other hand, seemed to be furious. Why? Because Ruri's school team consisted of a girl in addition to her, and two guys who, according to Chrome, had been flirting with Ruri all afternoon.

“I don't know, I didn't pay attention to them,” Senku admitted. They were both walking back to their homes.

“I'm telling you they were getting on to her,” Chrome assured him. Senku shrugged, his friend sighed. “Sometimes I think if I could get a really bad engagement ring, I'd have the upper hand over the rest.”

“Upper hand how?” Senku asked with amusement.

“Because Ruri would see that I'm willing to marry her, of course.”

Senku doubted that Ruri would be impressed by a fourteen-year-old boy's marriage proposal.

// x //

Here we have to pause to explain a very important detail.

As a sophomore in high school, at fourteen, Senku considered himself more rational and logical than many acquaintances. That had already been explained. However, that question came to him suddenly. He supposed it was partly Chrome's fault, that he kept talking about it, on the other hand, because it was the age when his classmates had no other topic.

“Byakuya, why do people get married?”

His father's eyes widened comically in surprise. He was silent for a few moments before hugging Senku, letting out emotional tears.

“Oh Senku,” he whimpered, “you're growing up already. You make me so happy ~”

Senku wanted to free himself from his father's embrace, but couldn't.

“It's time to talk about the birds and the bees,” Senku felt himself blush at that expression, “don't be ashamed, my son, wanting to know about that is the most normal thing in the world.”

Byakuya ignored his protests, although Senku stressed that he already knew enough about ‘the birds and the bees’, that he had seen it at school, and that he himself —although he did not say that out loud— had carried out a more detailed investigation. He had to put up with the explanation of human reproduction, risks of chance encounters, protection, sexually transmitted diseases, and even self-pleasure.

His face felt as hot as an incandescent light bulb.

“Do you have any doubts?”

“You didn't even answer my question. Why do people decide to get married?”

Byakuya laughed.

“Because they love each other, of course.”

Senku made a face, unconvinced.

“I understand that weddings require a lot of planning, money, or the simplest still have to do the legal procedures. Why go through all that? Isn't it easier just to live together?”

“Wow,” Byakua scratched his ear, “I didn't think I heard you say that, it's a rather cold perspective. Let's see…”

His father settled down, straightening his posture, he had taken a seat on his bed. Senku knew then that he was going to speak more seriously, which he appreciated.

“I'm not going to lie, what you're saying is very common. Seriously, a worldwide practice to live with your partner but without getting married. Some believe that this prepares them for married life, others assure that they do not need any paper to show that they love each other, it also happens because sometimes they do not have the means.”

>> For me, marriage is more of a commitment that you make to your loved one, you make it clear that you want to spend your life with them; I am not religious, but for some people it is a commitment before their God as well.”

>> And yes, a marriage brings certain benefits to the government and other institutions. Married people can enter their spouse to social security, to the one of major expenses, they can request credits together, buy a house. Anyway, more details that come from a stable job and your benefits and obligations as a responsible adult in society. Does that answer your question?” He asked after a pause.

Senku meditated silently. He didn't consider himself romantic, but he understood, in theory, what his father had meant.

“Yes, thank you.”

Byakuya returned to his ridiculous self, he gave him a mocking expression of curiosity.

“By the way, why do you ask? Is there someone who calls your attention? It must be very special if you are already thinking of getting married.”

“Please don't be childish.” Senku rolled his eyes.

But his father's speech would be etched in his mind.

// x //

He was seventeen years old and in his last semester of high school when he met him. They did not coincide in classes, since Gen was three years older than him, in fact, their meeting was so random that sometimes he could not believe it had happened.

It was Saturday noon, Kohaku, Chrome and he had arranged to meet to take Suika to the amusement park, as they did every year since they were friends. Ruri was invited too, of course, only she had an earring in the morning and it would take her a while.

“We should wait for her,” Chrome insisted, rather than following Kohaku's plan to see her in the park to save time.

They ended up agreeing, heading to the modest building where Kohaku's older sister was taking a writing workshop. To everyone's surprise, the girl came out accompanied by a young man who introduced himself as Gen Asagiri, Ruri explained that she had invited him to the park since he had just returned to Japan after living two years in America, so that he would not feel so alone. Chrome was notoriously upset.

Gen turned out to be an outgoing young man who had no difficulty engaging in conversation, joking around, nor did he feel the need to hide his quirky and flamboyant personality.

Senku did not want to be rude and call him effeminate, since that did not really matter to him at all, nor was it that Gen was, although he did have certain clear mannerisms in his body and oral language.

The day had been planned for Suika, so they stuck to the mild and intermediate level rides. Totally opposed to the games that caught the girl's attention. Suika pointed towards a roller coaster that was in operation.

“I want to get up there!”

Kohaku ruffled her hair.

“You're very small, you don't reach the minimum height.”

“But we can go to the carousel,” Ruri suggested.

“I wonder how fast it goes…” the girl wondered, ignoring her cousins.

“One hundred eighty kilometers per hour,” Gen and Senku answered at the same time.

Senku looked at him in disbelief. Gen smiled.

“This is the ‘Do Dodonpa’, the fastest roller coaster in all of Japan. It is quite famous.”

“Interesting. Glad to know my estimates were correct, I calculated acceleration and velocity based on slope angles.”

Gen's eyes glittered in a curious way.

“I didn't know you were that smart, Senku-chan.”

It took just that afternoon for him and Gen to become inseparable.

// x //

However, we must remember that this mess is about how Senku handles his life with logic and common sense, unlike most mortals.

Senku knew himself superior in areas where logic shouldn't be a factor, for example, when he became Gen’s boyfriend it was not because of corny or sentimental nonsense.

He asked him to be his boyfriend after hearing him complain for the umpteenth time about annoying suitors who were approaching him at Uni.

That made their lives easier, really. Gen was no longer pestered with incessant proposals, and Senku would not have to endure interruptions of any kind in his outings with Gen.

But it wasn't just that, no sir. Holding hands was a quick and effective way to regulate body temperature —perhaps that was only valid for cold climates, but in this case the weather is a negligible variable—, kisses served to strengthen both immune systems, and ... well, was it necessary to list the benefits of a healthy sex life?

Pure common sense.

Pure logic.

If someone were to ask if he was in love with Gen he would laugh at their face.

// x //

As a consequence of making good decisions in life, at 25 he considered himself successful. Impossible not to. He had great friends, a supportive father, an ideal boyfriend, and two years working at JAXA as an Astronomy Researcher and Professor of Space Vehicle Engineering.

He had even managed to achieve his dream of going to the moon. Being a much more formidable experience than he could ever imagine.

However, Senku was of the thought that no matter how good a situation is, it can always be optimized.

Inspiration struck him like a thunderbolt one night when he slept in Gen's apartment.

His boyfriend squirmed under him, throwing his head back, clutching his eyes. Senku had his face at the commissure of Gen's neck inspiring his scent. It was in that second between his body releasing endorphins, dopamine and oxytocin, and a few moments before collapsing, that he had the Epiphany.

// x //

It would seem illogical for a scientist to marry a magician —“Mentalist, Senku-chan, Mentalist”— but it was far from it.

Throughout his life Senku had met hundreds of people, each with their flaws and abilities, he just hadn't found anyone like him.

Gen, who despite being a famous magician was simple, humble and funny. Gen, who despite having studied social sciences was honestly interested in the projects that Senku told him about. Gen, who despite not having grown up in a loving family, loved and cared for his friends, and his father.

It would be ten billion percent stupid of him not to marry him.

By the way, the ten billion dollar question. Was Gen Asagiri a logical, rational man, guided by common sense? The answer was yes! It was what Senku loved most about him —love in the scientific meaning of the word. It was incredibly amazing to him how cold and calculating Gen was in every action he took.

Senku could not help but appreciate that quality of him, that had been, after all, one of the pillars for him to reach so high himself, he doubted that without Gen by his side he would be telling the same success story.

“Senku-chan, it's eleven eleven, make a wish!”

“An hour is not going to fulfill your wishes, and if we are realistic, it is twenty-three eleven.”

“No, look, my cell phone is in twelve hour format.”

Well, he had his moments. But Senku let them pass.

Epilogue

The wedding was a perfect combination of traditional and western ceremony. The traditional part being a ceremony in a temple, accompanied by Byakuya and their closest friends; followed by a Western-style reception with various guests —friends, acquaintances, and co-workers— food, drinks, cake, and music.

Even on his wedding day Senku did not allow himself to be irrational. He didn't cry when he and Gen were declared married, although he did happen to get an eyelash. In both eyes. Maybe he did let a few tears escape when Gen and Byakuya shared a waltz, but that's because his old man infected him with sentimentality by giving Gen a speech, telling him how grateful he was for loving and taking care of his son so well.

Why not limit themselves to a simple civil ceremony to be frugal and not waste absurdly, the doubt may come after knowing Senku's thoughts on common sense and logical thinking. Because Gen was worth the extravagant wedding invitation, the flower-decorated temple, the luxury ballroom, the elegant groom suits, the five-course dinner, the live music, that and ten billion other things.

And because Gen had kind of demanded it. Yes… “What do you mean by small wedding, Senku-chan?”

That night, as they were both lying on their bed, resting to leave the day after for their honeymoon, Senku observed the brightness that their wedding rings shared, he knew then that that had been the only correct route to take.

// x //

Thirty circles around the Sun. Three decades existing in the world. As was to be expected, he had reached several achievements in the thirty years of his life. He squeezed his husband's hand tightly.

He was married to Gen Asagiri, Japan's foremost Mentalist and Magician, recently turning heads in Europe and America. He was the initiator and leader of the joint project between JAXA and NASA to send an artificial intelligence robot to study the surface of Mars. Besides that he was now the career director for the Physics graduate program at the University of Tokyo. “Easy now…” 

He had an excellent relationship with his father, he had never neglected his friends, having been, in fact, a witness at Taiju and Yuzuriha's wedding, as he knew he was going to be for Chrome and Ruri’s. “Senku-chan, love, take a deep breath.”

He had never been afraid of any obstacle he had faced. Knowing that, if he analyzed the situation, if he thought logically, if he chose to follow common sense, then he could not fail. He had always been in control of himself. “Do you want me to go get some tea? No, don't worry, here I am.”

He was a good husband, a good son, a good friend, a good scientist. Good man overall. Gen was smart, kind, friendly, talented, outgoing. He knew they weren't going to have a problem with it. He was this close to pulling his hair out of desperation.

“Why do they make people wait like this? If they are going to ask you to be here at a certain hour, they should already have the verdict ready.”

Gen laughed.

“Senku-chan, you are going hysterical. We reviewed the application hundreds of times. There is no doubt that we meet all the requirements.”

Senku narrowed his eyes.

“I know.”

“Then? It doesn't make sense for you to get like that. Try to eliminate your irrational thoughts.”

“I hate bureaucracy,” he muttered angrily.

The social worker opened the door, inviting them into her office. Senku and Gen took a seat on the other side of the desk where the woman was watching them through her glasses without showing any particular expression.

If it weren't for a gentle squeeze Gen gave him on the knee, Senku almost launched himself into complaining to the social worker for making them wait nine hundred seconds.

“Messrs Ishigami,” the woman began, sliding a yellow envelope across the polished surface of her desk, “the result of your request has arrived.”

He was gasping for air, his pulse racing. He internally cursed. Was he on the verge of having an anxiety attack? It didn't make sense. The answer could only be one. There would be no margin for error.

“Congratulations, your adoption request has been approved.”

He heard Gen gasp in delight. For his part, Senku let his heart rate return to normal as he hugged his husband, even though he hadn't even realized it.

No one can judge him, no one can cast the first stone. Senku knew himself to be the most logical and practical man ever, but he was allowed an irrational lapse at least once a year —he decided just that day— especially if someone just told him that he was going to be a father.

He didn’t last long in that fragile state of mind anyway, he regained the strength to remind himself that, naturally, that had been the next step to take after his marriage and growing in his professional life. Nothing would have prevented it from happening.

Having a child, after all, had its pros: transmitting family customs and knowledge, the possibility of deducting taxes with school and medical fees, seeing your husband being adorable when carrying a baby, better job opportunities by having the profile of a family man, the tears of joy of your father when announcing that he is now a grandfather, an investment for ...

“Can’t you just stop thinking for a moment?” Gen asked, showing a beautiful smile on his lips.

Senku grabbed his face and kissed him.

Gen was right, sometimes the most sensible thing to do was let your emotions flow freely. At that moment, happiness flooded him, the most reasonable thing would be to let himself go.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:
> 
> Person A and B are in what they claim is a strictly platonic relationship. They get married for what they claim is for the sake of legality and financial reasons only. They have their first child because they claim they just wanted a new friend.


End file.
